Ansley Byford
Appearance Tall for a Breton woman, Ansley stands at 5’9” and is of average build with some muscle on her body. She would have a rather approachable, trustworthy-looking face if she frowned less. She has low cheekbones, a freckled face and a slight tan – an indication of lower-born ancestry. Beneath a furrowed brow sits deep set light-green eyes (eye?), a straight nose and small mouth. Her dark hair frames her face, reaching just past her shoulders though it is sometimes tied back. Easily distinguished from the crowd from a missing right eye which seems to have been cauterised, Ansley disguises this with a bandage. Her right arm and hand is noticeably weaker than her left, as she damaged her shoulder which healed improperly – now a mass of scar tissue, decreasing her mobility. She has since utilised her left hand, but perspective eyes may notice that it is not her dominant hand. Equipment Her wardrobe indicates Ansley isn’t one into Daggerfallian fashion – but it has an almost Glennish taste to it. She often wears a collared coat (one given to her by her sister and mother) that has a slightly weathered look about it, but has been rather durable over the years. Made from cotton and leather, it has a matelassé stitching running down its sleeves. She wears a leather shoulder support brace which gives her increased stability. Out of boredom, Ansley had etched on a design onto it. Personality Often showing a bored demeanour, or an irritated one – sometimes even a mix of both. Disdainful towards some – particularly to any accused criminal sitting in front of her (sometimes lying beneath weights and a door), she can be quite harsh in her judgement. And in the cases that these criminals are executed, either by hanging or crushing, she can appear rather unsympathetic and indifferent towards their predicament. Yet, she shows a great deal of compassion and empathy to the unfortunate and crippled – and in certain cases, will extend the helping hand. Generous. Easily annoyed and irritated, yet she shows a great deal of restraint in her anger – as much as she wants to lash out. Knows to give respect where it’s needed. Weaknesses and Flaws Poor peripheral vision and perception, decreased motor function of the right arm and hand – these are only the superficial, and most noticeable flaws in our bailiff. Dependant on somnalius – something to relieve her pain. Easily frustrated, slow to forgive, and in some ways resentful. However, in the moments when she is apathetic, when contempt has left her – she comes off as cold and callous – and that couldn’t be further from the truth. Skills Astute and analytical, she notices the minor details, with a good memory to boot. Discerning, she understands people and their motivations – and can sense when they are lying to her. Despite this, when dealing with the convicted – she sees it only as an explanation, not an excuse and would only wish to see justice. Purposeful and deliberate, she is not one to act rashly or impulsively. Known to be patient and prudent, cautious and careful, Ansley weighs her chances and considers the facts. History Born as Kinsey Ammer, she grew up in Glenpoint, in the township of Wartry Wood. The Ammer family was tight-knit, and loyal as ever to one another. Growing up under a devout and traditional family, prayer was a part of their daily lives as was living out the faith. She would remember that every time she exited the house, her father would remind her (and he did this with all his children) that she was to represent the family, honour the hierarch and live out the faith – that when others saw her, they would see echoes of these within her. For the Ammers, their religion was a part of what held the family together. Submission and service to authority – the Hierarch – was what drove them. Ezekiel, their father held a position in court and was the advisor of the lord. Before him, his father was a simple servant who came into favour for his wisdom. In order to bring their name honour, the Ammer children sought respectable positions – from court to civil work. If anything Family, Faith and Hierarch was what formed the groundwork and foundations to the Ammers’ lives – it was a part of who they were and who they came to be. The youngest of four siblings; Rast, Haie, Taryn, and Albrecht Kinsey always sought their advice and consultation before coming to her parents. Of her siblings, Kinsey was closest with Albrecht, the two only being a year apart. The pair befriended Imre Ermanson, the son of Lord Kellach’s bodyguard. However, Imre was ill-behaved and a trouble-maker, and while they argued, Kinsey and Albrecht still remained his friend. Into their teens, Imre sparked a relationship with her. While Albrecht began to distance himself from Imre, who often fought with other children and dishonour the wishes of his parents, Kinsey remained by for some time. However, she grew increasingly frustrated with him, and while she loved him she eventually ended the relationship. However, many months after Imre came back with a change of heart and the two reconciled. While they didn’t reignite their relationship, the two remained affectionate. Her older siblings, in the footsteps of their father would or have received respectable positions within the local lord's court - with Taryn already the confidante of the lord's daughter, Aina. Kinsey, Albrecht and Haie received tutelage as legal officers Rast however, went on to become a knight to elevate his family's status and to 'serve the Hierarch'. Kinsey didn't wait for opportunity to come, and decided to make one for herself - after all, if one wanted to seriously serve the hierarch and family, they couldn’t sit and wait. While she wasn't able to become a knight herself, Kinsey found herself in the sergeantry, followed by Albrecht soon after. As soon as the war came, Haie immediately joined. As Rast was a knight, they saw little of him – but the three siblings stayed together and fought together. During the course of the war, Kinsey took part in the Battle of Cathwood – where briefly, she reunited with her eldest brother. However, Haie perished and before it came to Rast’s knowledge, he retreated with the Baron to Fontfort. However, they were not followed by Kinsey and Albrecht who under orders from their liege, were to set up ambush against any scouting parties along with the remaining troops from Wartry Wood. Ultimately, it was a failed attempt and they quickly retreated. Later, they made many attempts to relieve the town – with not just Rast inside but the Baron - but this again proved a failure, and they were repulsed. Over the course of the coming months, Kinsey and Albrecht remained closer together, already having lost Haie and not wishing to lose the other. In one last vain attempt to relieve the town, Albrecht was slain and Kinsey was incapacitated. With no drive left within her, she surrendered and was made prisoner until the end of the war. With no communication with the rest of her family – and they her, she clung onto the hope to see them again. Upon her return to her town, Kinsey found her home to be in wreck and completely empty. Within a few days, she left for Daggerfall, changing her name – there was no point in being an Ammer anymore, nor did she have anything left to come back to. She came to several towns, looking for work until she came to Mercester, where its bailiff accepted her offer to work as his retainer. Within a few years, the bailiff left the town, leaving his position to her. Since then, she has been the go-between nobility and commoner, collecting their petitions – and where needed, dealing with accused criminals in their confessions. Character Summary Traditional. Adaptable. Some might say she is unfortunately fortunate. Values the Hierarch, Religion and Family. A woman of faith, yet she has since been battling with it. Family and Relationships Father Nah. Mother WIP Siblings WIP Other Janine Latendresse Ansley's twenty-two year old retainer. Red-haired, fair-skinned with blue-eyed, Janine has a strong sense of right and wrong. She is probably the closest person Ansley has to a friend. Optimistic, although not idealistic, Janine enjoys the company of others, preferring to be around people than alone. Bailey Moorcove Ansley's old employer. A man in his fifties with a pockmarked face and charcoal hair, he had a demeanour about him that brought respect. Some would argue that he is too rigid in his thinking, but Ansley counters that he is quite reasonable - both as a bailiff and her boss. When he left to travel as a bailiff, he left his responsibilities in the town to her. They have a mutual respect for each other; when they write, it is on work-related matters from when he consults her on certain petitions and situations. Perhaps the furthest from professionalism they've gone, were the times Bailey informed her of his location, should anything happen. Category:Characters Category:Breton Category:Commoner Category:Daggerfall Category:Glenpoint